Sacrifice
by Garbage and City Lights
Summary: A Machael© production. Set in #2; two best friends living in Hemmingford get involved with the Gatlin children. Spellbound by Micah, their friendship will be put to the test -- as well as their faith. Now complete!
1. Prologue

The prologue isn't really a prologue, just some basic background info. The story was started on December 30, 2001. Meagan had the idea, and I went along, like a good follower. Esther Williams is Meagan's character, and Kasey Whiting belongs to me, Rachael. The Characters belong to us, but Hemmingford, Micah, and the rest of the Children, as well as He Who Walks Behind the Rows don't. They belong to um…. some people. Enjoy!  
  
-- Rachael and Meagan  
  
_This has been a Machael © production._  



	2. Introductions Can Be Deceiving

Two girls lazily sat in the shade under a large maple tree. They were waiting for the excitement to be over so that they could go into Hemmingford's one and only café for lunch. The reporters had been in the town ever since it had been announced that the Gatlin children would be provisionally placed under the care of Hemmingford's residents.   
Best friends, fifteen year olds Kasey Whiting and Esther Williams were the only people on their street that hadn't gone to see what the commotion was about. Disgusted by what had happened to Gatlin, they had tried to stay as far away from everything concerning their nearest neighbor as possible. Yet they hadn't entirely been able to.   
School had been let out a few days before, to accommodate Hemmingford's large harvest, which was to take place in the near future. This hadn't happened before Gatlin's secret had been exposed, and nearly every minute in school had been spent discussing what exactly had happened, and when it had happened. The most important question – why - was just one of those mysteries, at least for the time being.  
Esther broke the silence by asking a question. "Hey, Kase… what's going to happen if those kids go all crazy-psychotic here? I mean, what if they haven't killed enough, and move here to start again… what would we do?"  
The other girl looked at her friend and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What would we do? I don't know, without parents no one would tell us to clean our room, or go to bed, or that we can't date until we're forty-five. That would be horrible!" Both girls waited a minute before collapsing into giggles. Esther's green eyes clouded over after a moment, and she spoke again.  
"Come on, Kasey… I'm serious." Stifling her laughter, Kasey looked at her friend. Esther was worried. She sighed, and after a momentary pause, answered.   
"I can't answer that. They're saying that these kids had nothing to do with the killings, but a part of me doesn't believe it. How could they not have had anything to do with it? They lived there, and to think that they just stood there and let their friends kill the adults- it's crazy. Nothing will happen here though. Isaac is gone, and they're lost without him." The mood suddenly turned light again, as the conversation drifted away into other, more pleasant topics.  
"Did you see how cute Jason looked yesterday? He got the best haircut!" Nodding, both girls sighed at the same time, and Kasey continued. "Alex too…he's gotta be the cutest guy in Hemmingford. Too bad he's so-" Esther shot her a warning look.  
"Kasey, just because he put that scary rat-thing on your lunch tray doesn't mean you have to make fun of him. He doesn't deserve it. I think he just needs a hug. That'll fix his mood right up." The brown haired girl looked at Esther with huge eyes.  
"What do you mean, his mood will be fixed? Alex is always in a great mood! He doesn't need to be any happier. He-" She stopped suddenly. "That's exactly why you want to give him a hug! You need to be in a better mood!"  
Esther's dark hair shook as she laughed. "Bingo… everyone needs a hug, and who wouldn't be happy to give him one? I know-" Her voice cut off as she looked up into the smiling face of a man standing on the lawn near them.  
"Hello, girls. Would you be interested in doing an interview for our newscast? We're interested in the local reactions to the Children from Gatlin. We want to talk to everyone possible. Want to be on TV?" The girls looked at each other and smiled.   
"Can we go inside first, and make sure we don't look like moronic hicks on TV?" Nodding at the black haired girl, the began to set up some of their equipment on the lawn as the girls walked inside. "We've gotta do this right, Kasey… We have to be funny, and charming, and-"  
"And make fools out of the camera men?" Nodding her head, Esther agreed. They  
brushed their hair, and made themselves presentable. Walking back outside, they went over to the camera crew, and smiled sweetly. "Go ahead. We're ready."  
The man introduced himself, and the channel, then turned to the girls. "Well, girls, what are your names?" They introduced themselves. The newsman and his crew were paying a lot of attention to them, and for a few seconds it was fun. Then the stupid questions started.   
"So, Esther, how do you feel about these children coming to Hemmingford?" The reporter handed her the mic, and she took it hesitantly.  
"I suppose I'm kind of nervous, but sort of excited too. It's not something that happens everyday..." She trailed off. " I guess it might be fun, I mean, they're probably interesting." The reporter then looked at Kasey.   
"What about you, Kasey?" She took the mic from Esther and spoke quietly.   
"The kids are going to be new. I can't really say that I'm not scared, it's more like apprehension." Smiling back at them, he asked increasingly stupid questions, until Esther seemed to snap.   
"Are you going to try to make friends with them, or are you afraid?" He looked at her hopefully, and Kasey knew that this was to be where she snapped.   
"No. Actually, I'm more afraid of toilets than I am of the Gatlin Children... ever since this incident that happened in the third grade..." Esther smiled. "As for making friends with them? Hell, yes! And who knows? Maybe I'll even seduce one of those psycho boys from Gatlin and make sweet, sweet love to him behind the corn silo! " The reporter looked at her like she was crazy, and Kasey quickly piped up.   
"Oh, yeah… in third grade, we were at school, and it was 'potty time'. We were there with our class, and Esther was in one of the stalls, and she screamed. Opening the door, she ran out, and coming out of the toilet bowl were live spiders and cockroaches. It was so gross! We were afraid of that bathroom for forever!" Turning green, the reporter asked one final question.   
"Well, girls, what does the phrase 'He Who Walks Behind the Rows' mean to you?" At the same instant, they both answered the question.   
"He Who What What What?" Looking at each other, the girls broke into a fit of giggles, and collapsed on the lawn. Shaking his head, the reporter walked away muttering about how immature we were. As he got into his van, he called over to them that they were going to be on the news, they'd let the two know.   
Waving as the van drove off, they watched as Esther's mom came back with her little sister, Anna. Walking down to the street, Esther stopped to talk to her mom. It turned out that Esther had to leave. Hopping into the car, she told Kasey that she'd call her later, when she got back.   
Sitting back on her porch, Kasey thought about the Gatlin Children she truly wasn't scared. She in fact, was eager to meet them. Deciding to walk around because she was bored, Kasey began to walk down the road. After about ten minutes, She heard a car behind her, and turning around, saw that it was her across the street neighbor, Angela. There was someone in the car with her, and when she saw Kasey, she slowed down.   
"Hey, Kase. This is Micah. He's staying with me. Want to hop in, and you two can talk?" Looking at the boy, Kasey made her decision fast.   
"Yeah. I don't have anything to do." Smiling at Micah, she went to get in the backseat, but a hand on hers stopped my movement.  
"No. You should sit in the front seat, not me." Micah smiled at Kasey, an odd little half smile, and got out of the car. Holding the door open, he waited until she got in, then shut it behind her before climbing into the backseat.   
Her hand still warm from his touch, they sat in silence, and she deep in thought as they drove back to the Bed-n-Breakfast. Upon their arrival, Angela told them to sit on the swing and talk. There was still time before dinner was going to be done. Sitting, they watched as a dusty Bronco pulled in the driveway, and a man and a boy got out. Walking up to them, the two guys introduced themselves. Kasey felt that Danny held onto her hand a little to long, and pulled it away quickly. She didn't like him.   
"Well, Danny, John, it'd been…a pleasure to meet you. But, I want to talk to Micah before you have to eat so…" She stopped herself.   
"No, Kasey, the pleasure's all mine, trust me." Danny said this with a wide grin. He looked like a horse with his mouth open that way. Inwardly she shuddered, and hoped that the same action didn't show on the outside. Danny and John walked into the house, and Micah and Kasey were left alone.   
After a few moments, Micah broke the silence. "Go ahead. Ask. I know you want to. You want to know all about what happened in Gatlin with Isaac. Do it, ask me." She didn't know how to respond, so she sat in silence for a few seconds. "Well?"  
"Micah, look. I wasn't planning on asking you. You've probably told the story a few times today, and I understand. You don't have to tell me, unless you want to." Smiling gently at him, she looked him in his eyes. "It really is ok, Micah." She realized that she liked saying his name. The realization scared her, because she knew he was part of a cult, but that was ok, because he looked harmless.  
"Kasey, thank you. You're the first person that hasn't wanted to hear my story. I really didn't want to tell it, and I don't have to. Thank you." With that Micah moved to envelop her in a hug, and as he hugged her, she felt a warm wetness on her shoulder. Pulling back, she noticed that Micah's cheeks were wet, and there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I am weak. Forgive me for shedding these tears."   
"Micah, it's ok… you're allowed to cry. It doesn't make you weak." Smiling at him, Kasey decided to change the topic. "While you're here, you have to meet my friend, Esther. I've known her since like first grade. She's awesome. Her hair is almost the same color as yours." Kasey went on describing places and people in the town until Angela called Micah in for dinner.   
Saying goodbye, Micah thanked Kasey again, and told here that his first day in Hemmingford had been improved by their conversation. "We'll have to do that again, sometime. Esther can join us." Nodding, The girl made her way across the street and back into her own home.   
Just as night fell, the phone rang. Picking it up, Esther's voice could be heard. "Hey, Kase. What's up?"   
"Oh, not a lot." Kasey was at the moment trying to paint her nails. "You? Do anything fun?"  
"Nope. Did anything interesting happen this afternoon after I left?" Esther's voice stopped, and Kasey paused for a moment before answering.   
"Well, you know Angela?"  
"Yeah."  
"She took one of the Gatlin kids in. His Name's Micah." Smiling, she thought of the way that he looked when he smiled.  
"Michael?"  
"No, Micah. M-I-C-A-H. He's nice. We talked for a while." Her left hand done, Kasey moved to the right.  
"That's a weird name. It sounds all Amish. What's he look like? Big nose, messy hair, Billy teeth?" Giggling, the girl answered.  
"No, silly. He's got a normal nose, great hair. It's the same color as yours. His teeth, well, they're, they're nice. He's very pale though. Looks like that white shirt you always wear. Micah's a cutie though, I'll give him that." Smiling, she finished her last nail, and closed the jar of polish.  
"Oh, Kase… I have to meet him! He sounds all pale and sun deprived, just like I like them! Oh- tell me, what color eyes does he have?" Thinking, Kasey took a while to respond.   
"Well, Esther, I can't really describe them to you. They're almost black, like mine, but not quite."   
The girls talked for a while longer, each second making them more and more open to the idea of Micah as a possible close friend. Little did they know that in the cornfield behind Angela's house, something was happening to Micah, and while Kasey would never see the real Micah again, Esther would never even get to meet him. 


	3. Meeting Micah

The next day, Esther was up at the crack of noon -- as usual. She hurriedly took a shower and got dressed, then ran quickly to Kasey's house. After ringing the doorbell, she was greeted by Kasey.  
"You're --" Kasey began, but Esther held up a hand.  
"I know, I know. I'm late. You should be happy that I'm even awake now." Her best friend smirked at her.  
"I'd think that the pale, sun-deprived one would be motivation enough," Kasey said, and pointed at Esther's feet. "Starting a new trend?" Her black boots were untied; she shifted a little.  
"Yeah, well... they're more comfortable this way anyway." Esther grinned broadly. "Now come on, come on. Let's go find this so-called 'hottie' Michael."  
"Micah," Kasey corrected.  
"Whatever. C'mon." Esther grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house. "Where do you think he'll be?"  
"The cornfields?" They both paused, then Kasey shook her head. "Nahh. Too obvious." The two girls stood on the porch in thought.  
"We should check the bed and breakfast," Esther offered. "I mean, he's staying there with Angela, right? Micah's probably --"  
"Walking up the road with a bunch of badly-dressed Gatlin hicks," Kasey said, raising her eyebrows. Esther frowned, then shook her head.  
"Why would he be --"  
"He's right there, Einstein." Kasey lightly slapped the back of Esther's head, directing her towards the small group of children on the dirt road.  
"Oh," Esther said, and grinned. "Well, come on! Let's go join the caravan." The two girls began hurrying after the Gatlin children, trying not to seem like annoying tag-alongs. "Please don't tell me that's him," Esther said in a low voice. She pointed at a tall, blonde-haired boy, and Kasey tried not to snicker -- she was glad they were still too far behind to be heard.  
"I said his hair was black, like yours."  
"Well, thank God. That kid looks like his hair's been cut with a bowl." The two of them collapsed into giggles, and immediately the group of children came to a halt. When they turned to look at the girls, Esther shook her head and promptly pointed to Kasey. "Don't look at me. _She _was the one making fun of your funny haircuts."  
_"Esther!" _Kasey said, eyes widening. None of the children made a move; slowly, the one dressed in black turned. Esther's mouth snapped closed. He was as pale as a porcelain doll, and his hair was pitch black. She noted that it _was _the same color as hers, if not darker, and that the tint of his skin compared to the shade of his hair was nearly a shock. And his _eyes... _pools of black. She didn't think she'd ever seen eyes so dark. Almost -- what was the word she was looking for? -- _unnatural. _But at the same time Esther was pondering over his odd-colored eyes, she also decided that this Micah was indeed worth some serious consideration. After a long moment, his pale face broke into a very slight smile.  
"Hello again, Kasey," Micah said quietly.  
"Hey, Micah," she responded easily. Kasey clapped a hand on Esther's shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. "This is my friend I told you about, Esther Williams."  
"Nice to meet you," Esther said, and was glad to hear that she didn't sound as if she'd been drooling over him for the past ten seconds.  
"The same." Micah's smile grew just a little; he turned to the group of children. "Go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." He paused, then added in a low voice, "You know what to do." The blonde-haired boy with the alleged bowl cut scowled at the two girls, but jerked his head and lead the children up the street. Micah looked back at the girls, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Esther," he said suddenly. "Do you know the origins of that name?"  
"Well, sure," she responded with a grin. "I'd be stupid not to, wouldn't I?" Kasey sent her a questioning glance, and she shrugged. Micah seemed pleased, though.  
"Esther, like the biblical queen?" There was a pause.  
"Esther, like my grandmother," she said, and laughed. Kasey joined in, but Micah didn't; he waited until they were done, then offered another small smile. This one seemed slightly forced.  
"I see," he said simply, and glanced to Kasey. "I had the pleasure of seeing you both on the news last night." She looked at Esther in disbelief.  
"They actually _showed _that?"  
"What all did we say?" Esther asked, grinning from ear to ear. Micah smiled slightly.  
"I believe you said something about not being afraid of we 'Gatlin children'," he murmured. "That, and 'He Who What What What'." The two girls burst into giggles.  
"Yeah, that about covers it," Kasey managed. Micah waited patiently until they were both done laughing, then laced his hands neatly behind his back.  
"Perhaps I could explain 'He Who What What What'," he said smoothly, "so that you would better understand. Would you two care to meet me tonight?"  
"Sure," they both responded quickly. Esther glanced at Kasey, surprised at how fast she answered, and Kasey did the same. Micah just smiled.  
"Wonderful. Perhaps half an hour before the sun sets, in the cornfield behind the bed and breakfast."  
"We'll be there," Kasey said warmly. "Maybe we'll see you later today?"  
"Maybe," Micah agreed. "Nice seeing you again, Kasey, and a pleasure meeting you, Esther."  
"Ditto," they said in unison.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must catch up with my friends." Micah nodded his head slightly, then turned towards the dirt road where the Gatlin children had disappeared. "We're paying our old schoolteacher Mrs. Burke a visit."  
"Cool," Esther murmured, eyes straying towards his rear end. Kasey saw where her gaze was going and gave her arm a slap.  
"Later, Micah," she said cheerfully.  
"Indeed." The two girls had just begun to head back to Kasey's house when Micah rose his voice slightly. "Oh, girls?" They turned, and he smiled at them -- a full smile, white teeth and all. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"There was something distinctly creepy about that."  
"Are you _kidding?" _Esther fanned her face with a hand for emphasis. "Micah's _so hot!" _Kasey grinned and pulled off a shoe. They were lounging at the edge of the swimming hole; it was a hot day, but the trees sheltered them from the sun.  
"He's really cute, I agree, but --"  
"But?" Esther raised an eyebrow. "Kase, on a scale from one to ten, he's gotta be a thirty-five!" Kasey let her now bare feet drop over the edge and graze the water.  
"Careful," she teased. "You'll make Alex jealous. And I saw you looking at his butt. Be a little more subtle next time, n'kay?" Her friend blushed slightly and grinned.  
"Well, I couldn't help it. It's my nature."  
"I know exactly what _your_ nature is," Kasey said, playfully kicking some water at her. Esther stuck her tongue out and tried, unsuccessfully, to twist her long black hair into a bun.  
"Shut up. You have no room to talk. I saw how you looked at him." She went on before Kasey could object. "Anyway, have you met that Danny kid? The one with the tabloid writer?"  
"Yeah. Total skeez, isn't he?"  
"Definitely." Esther had given up on the bun and was now attempting a ponytail. "I saw him last night. He had been trying to catch a bus out of town and was going back to the bed and breakfast. He told me he'd just met Lacey --"  
"Oh, _Lord," _Kasey said, flopping back on the wooden planks of the small dock.  
"Yeah. My thoughts exactly." Esther slipped a thin band from her wrist and finally secured her hair in a messy ponytail. "They'd make the perfect couple, wouldn't you think?" Kasey rolled her eyes, staring at the canopy of trees above them.  
"Perfectly wretched," she muttered. They'd both known Lacey since she'd moved to Hemmingford a few years ago, and neither of them could stand her. The prissy way she zoomed around town on her motorbike was enough to make them gag.  
"Miss I'm-Too-Good-To-Be-Here and Mr. I'm-From-The-Big-City would be great together," Esther said lazily, shaking her head slightly. She was glad to have her hair off the back of her neck. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll both --"  
"Skank alert, skank alert," Kasey said suddenly, and they both sat up. Lacey and Danny were coming towards them; she was wearing a pair of ridiculous-looking shorts and a bikini top, and it seemed that he didn't mind it at all. Esther tried not to sneer.  
"Lacey, Danny, great seeing you both." Kasey stood, and Esther followed suite.  
"You're all wet," Esther said bluntly. "Been showering in the 'falls again, Lacey?"  
"Bite me," Lacey snapped, taking hold of Danny's hand. "We were just going for a swim."  
"Right." Esther crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd just like to tell you right now that I've been blessed with a terrible affliction of not caring." Kasey snickered and jerked her head at the path leading back to the road.  
"C'mon," she said with a grin, then looked back at Lacey. "By the way, I think those shorts went out in the '80s." Kasey waved cheerfully. "Later!"  
"Bye-ee," Esther added, and they both ambled up the path to the road, giggling the whole way.  
  
The girls hurried up the walk to Esther's house.  
"I hope they both drown," she said casually. Kasey raised her eyebrows.  
"Wow, harsh." Then she grinned. "Not a bad idea, but harsh all the same." Esther giggled into her hand.  
"That's me! Little Miss Ray-O'-Sunshine." Kasey rolled her eyes playfully.  
"You want to go into town? Maybe we can swing by the coffee shop and get something to eat."  
"Sure!" Esther trotted up to the door and reached under the mat for the key. "Looks like Mom's not home. Let me run in and get some money, then --"  
"Note," Kasey said simply. Esther glanced up.  
"What?"  
"Note," she repeated, pointing at the doorbell. A post-it note had been stuck to it, and Esther peered at the writing.  
" 'Crisis. Went to help. Be back later. Stay away from Mrs. Burke's.' " She raised her eyebrows and leaned away. "Weird. I wonder what's going on?"  
"Isn't that where Micah and his friends were going?" Kasey asked slowly. There was a long pause.  
"There's only one way to find out." She eyed her black-haired friend warily.  
"Your mom said to stay away from Mrs. Burke's house."  
"So that would be the first place to look, naturally," Esther said, grinning. "Besides, everyone else will be in church. We won't be noticed. Let's go check it out, shall we?"  
"Let's," Kasey agreed, and they both headed for Main Street. 


	4. Into Me

           Walking down the street, both girls noticed that there were fewer people than usual out. Glancing around, they realized that the street was deserted. "Feels like we're in Gatlin." Esther's thought was spoken before she realized she had said anything.  
"You got that right, sister." Kasey agreed half-heartedly. She was beginning to worry that something had happened. The girls walked slowly down the long street, and when Mrs. Burke's house was in plain sight, both girls noticed that something was wrong. "Hey, Esther, wasn't her house raised higher yesterday? I thought she was getting ready to leave town. Why would she put her house back how it was if she was leaving?" Noticing the ambulance, Esther gave a slight gasp, and nudged her friend with her elbow.  
"Come on, go faster. Something's wrong." Breaking into a mild jog, both girls made their way as close as they could to the old woman's house. Looking around, Kasey was the first to notice the pair of feet sticking out from underneath. Making a strangled noise, Esther's attention was quickly drawn. "It looks like she isn't in Kansas anymore, doesn't it."  That wasn't a question, it was plain fact.   
Within a few moments, the girls were able to get the full story, or at least what was known from the local police, who were more than happy to talk with them, especially since they weren't with a tabloid or news channel. It seemed that Mrs. Burke, who had lived alone, was looking for her cat, Elmira. For some reason, she had crawled under the house, which had been raised on hydraulic pumps in preparation for the move that was going to occur within the next few days. Somehow, the pumps had released, causing the house to fall on top of the woman, who hadn't been able to escape.   
"Seems like she was still alive after the house fell. I wouldn't have wanted to be her." The Sheriff laughed as he said this. Kasey wasn't able to control her anger, and had to be held back by Esther as well as another local boy.  
"What in the *Hell* do you mean? Of course you wouldn't want to be her! She just got crushed by a fricking house! My God! The woman is dead, and you're laughing about it? How would you like it if you were the one lying there on that stretcher, and someone was laughing at the way you died? You wouldn't like it, would you Mr. 'I-Think-It's-Funny-When-People-Get-Crushed-By-Houses?" With that, the girl broke free of her friend's  grip, and charged back down the street the way that she had come from.   
"You really did it now, Blaine. You made her mad." Esther ran after Kasey, calling her name, and didn't once look back. Not at Micah, who had turned to look when Kasey had started yelling, then turned and began to walk with Danny, talking to him. Not at the crowd of stunned people who had watched both her and her friend yell at the Sheriff. She had one thing and one thing only on her mind.  
"Kasey, what the hell was that? You yelled at a police man! God. He could have arrested you! What were you thinking?" Catching up to the girl about four hundred feet away from the fallen house, Esther waited for an answer. Turning around Kasey's face was bright purple.   
"I know that death isn't funny. I know that I should feel bad for Mrs. Burke. What  Sheriff Blaine said was mean. The only reason that I yelled was so that I wouldn't start laughing myself. That-," she said pointing back at the house, "that is the funniest thing that I have seen in a long time. Her house fell on her, for crying out loud! Who the hell would let a house fall on them."  Bursting with laughter, she finally let it out. Esther stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then joined her friend in laughter. When they had calmed down, the two resumed their walk back to Kasey's house, talking about the circumstances that had led to the falling of the house.  
"D'you think she thought people would miss her? I mean, she was so mean, and no one liked her." Esther giggled.   
"Come on, no one misses her. We know  that. All that hype. The ambulance, the paramedics, and she was dead! I wonder where the cat went. Maybe – " Kasey had stopped short. "What is it, Kase?"   
"Look. It's Micah." Pointing down the road, both girls saw Micah's back walking away from them. "How did he get past us?" Looking at her friend, brows knitted, Kasey was about to speak again when Esther spoke up.   
"He went through the cornfield." After she said it, it seemed like a logical answer. "He must've. That's the only way that he could have gone father than us. Come on. Lets follow him." Stealthily, they crept after their new neighbor. Getting closer, they saw where he was headed. "The field behind Angela's. We aren't supposed to go there until later. Why is he going now?"  
"Beats me. Let's go." Kasey led the way, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was a good thing that the wind was blowing, and the stalks were already rustling. After what seemed like hours, the finally were coming to a clearing. Although the girls, who by this time were very curious, they were also very hesitant. Not knowing why, they stopped a few rows away from the clearing's edge.  
          Silence filled the air as the two nervous girls knelt in the corn. They could hear the murmurs and rustlings coming from the corn, but nothing else. Almost as if by magic, a horrible voice filled the air.  Peering through the corn, both girls were astonished to see that the voice seemed to be coming from a small fire that had been lit in the center of the clearing.  
         "My Children. I see that I have not been forgotten." The voice was deep. Every child that had been standing in the circle of bare earth fell to their knees, and began to chant, quietly at first, then getting louder as they went on.   
         "Praise God, Praise the Lord. Praise God, Praise the Lord." Wherever the voice was coming from let this go on for a few minutes before interrupting. The voice that came this time was deeper, scarier, and yet somewhat familiar.   
         "Gatlin's plan was not quite fulfilled. We were discovered. Discovered by Outlanders, Interlopers. It does not matter. We were discovered." Kasey and Esther both gasped at the same time. The voice's origin had been revealed. It did not, like they had first thought, come from the fire, but from Micah.  
         "This time, in Hemmingford, with the town's help, we will prosper. Our seeds will be planted, and the corn shall be nourished. Isaac made mistakes. These mistakes were the cause of his punishment. In Hemmingford, I will make absolutely certain that there ARE NO MISTAKES! He Who Walks Behind the Rows will not allow it.  Neither will I."   
         The next few minutes were spent talking about what was to happen without going into very much detail. It seemed that Micah, or whatever he was, wasn't too keen on giving away much. Then, after a very long half hour, Micah stood up to speak again.   
         "You may go now. There is to be a meeting, in this clearing tonight. Bring the girl. She is to be the seed, to make us one with Hemmingford. That girl is imperative to further our presence in this town. Go. There is work to do." Realizing that the Children would be coming their way, Kasey and Esther turned and ran from the fields, away from the clearing.   
         Safely making it back to Kasey's house, both girls collapsed onto the porch, panting. "What the hell was that? Dude, that's some freaky shit going on. What was up with Micah's voice? That wasn't him." Esther's eyes were wide open, and she was shaking.  
         "That was just plain scary. I don't know if I want to go tonight. Being alone with him right now, with the way that he just acted… I just don't have a good feeling." Kasey's eyes clouded over and she fell silent.   
         "Well now, what are we so serious about today?" Both girls snapped their heads back up at the figure that had appeared on Kasey's porch. "Come on, it's so pretty out today. This isn't the time to be serious. You should be running, having fun with your friends, talking to your parents. Not sitting there, in the shade. Micah's face broke into a smile.   
         "The sun? I don't think you have room to talk, buster. " Kasey swatted playfully at Micah's arm, and he caught her hand easily, his palm cold on hers. Eyes wide open, he flipped her hand over so that he could see her palm. Tracing his finger slowly up in a diagonal line, Kasey shivered.  
         "You'd be surprised, Kasey. We Amish spend a lot of time in the sun. Your hand is beautiful. Very soft." Dropping Kasey's hand, he moved to grab Esther's. She seemed all too willing to give him her hand, and as he took her hand, she smiled widely.   
         "Well, Micah. Do you like my hand as much as you like hers?" Esther smiled even wider, and as Micah traced his finger up and down, much like he had on Kasey's hand, Esther couldn't keep her reaction quiet. "That tickles."  
         "You have a lot of lines on your hand, Esther. That is odd." Esther's smile disappeared. "That was not intended to tickle." Micah dropped her hand. Looking at both girls, he began to speak.   
"You should stay out of things that don't concern you. I like both of you, and don't want you to get hurt. The cornfields are very dangerous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I can promise to protect you, but you have to listen to me, and trust me. Do you?"   
Nodding, both girls watched as the smile that they were growing to love appeared on his pale face. "That is good. Don't forget about our meeting tonight. The field behind the bed and breakfast." Nodding again, both girls watched as he began to walk away. Turning, her stopped walking and faced the girls again, staring directly into Esther's eyes. "One more thing. Do not think that because you are hidden, you cannot bee seen."   
Micah turned back on his heel, and walked down the road. When he was out of sight, Esther finally turned back to Kasey, and her eyes were still wide open.  "He knows, Kase. He knows, and he's mad. It was like he looked right into me with those eyes. I don't like it. " They then moved into the house, where they turned on the TV and tried to pass the time in-between the two meetings with Micah. Finally it was almost dusk.   
"Come on, Kasey, let's go." Standing up, the girls walked out the front door, down the steps, and into the corn, where they sensed that Micah was already waiting.   



	5. Take My Hand

Esther hesitated at the edge of the cornfield.  
"Should we really do this, Kase?" she asked quietly. Kasey glanced over her shoulder at her friend, her steps slowing.  
"He's just a kid," she said in what she hoped was a casual tone. "Just like you or me, Esther."  
"But -- this afternoon --"  
"Esther," Kasey said patiently, and the dark-haired girl lowered her eyes.  
"What?"  
"Do you want to go or not?" Esther stared at the cornfield for a very long moment, then slowly nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." Kasey waited for her to catch up before taking measured steps through the corn along with her friend. They were careful not to snap any of the stalks; it was hard to tell who owned which field in Hemmingford, but more than likely whoever it was would be mad if they left scratches on the crop. Which, when turned over in Esther's mind, presented a good question: how did the Gatlin kids get away with it? The goosebumps rising rapidly on her arms answered her own question. _Fear._  
  
Micah was standing alone in the center of the clearing. No wildly burning fire, no creepy kid followers. Just a pale boy in a black suit holding a flashlight. He smiled when they crossed the line from the corn to the packed dirt.  
"I'm glad to see you here," he murmured. "It was getting dark. I was worried you wouldn't show."  
"We said we'd come, didn't we?" Esther said, somewhat defensively. Kasey gave her an elbow in the ribs, but Micah's smile only grew.  
"That you did." He tucked his flashlight into his pocket for later use and crossed his arms neatly behind his back. "Step before me, children." They both hesitated before emerging fully from the corn to stand in front of him. Micah paused, inhaled deeply through his nose, and fixed his dark gaze on the two girls. "Are you ready to begin your enlightenment?" Esther shot Kasey a look of question.  
"Enlightenment?" she echoed.  
"Yes," Kasey said, glancing at Esther. Her look plainly said, 'Follow along,' so she did.  
"Yes," Esther mumbled. Micah's muscles seemed to relax completely. He closed his eyes briefly and began speaking, his voice darkly quiet.  
"He Who Walks Behind The Rows is our one and only Father. He is the Savior, the Light, the Resurrection and the Life." Kasey swallowed thickly as she noticed his tone lowering, but she knew it was too late to back out. She couldn't help but wonder what she'd gotten them into. "He Who Walks Behind The Rows has taught us that children begin life in purity and piety, but along the way they are corrupted."  
"By adults," Esther murmured, much to Kasey's surprise. It was a surprise for her, too -- the words had come from nowhere.  
"Yes," Micah agreed, glancing at her as if the girls weren't the only ones startled by the answer. "The adults taint the seed of purity planted in children, a seed that will blossom into sin and blasphemy. And when the child reaches the Sacred Age of 19, that flower will bloom -- regardless of whether it has been planted by adults or not." His voice was unusually deep by now, and he was sounding less and less like Micah by the minute. "So we send them to Him, and they join Him before they can be corrupted by the poisons of age." There was a long silence broken only by the breaths of the girls; Kasey's had become shallow, Esther's quickened.  
"Is that what happened in Gatlin?" Kasey asked quietly. Micah gave her a solemn nod.  
"It was in Gatlin that we were enlightened by His ways. Unfortunately, Isaac and Malachai were not true followers. They failed Him." He took another deep breath through his nose and smiled, almost proudly. "I will not." Micah paused, then extended a hand slowly to each of the girls. "It was in Gatlin that we were enlightened," he repeated, "and it is in Hemmingford we shall be completed. Now that _you _have been enlightened, will you join us?" Kasey looked to her friend in desperation, but Esther was staring at Micah. _My God, _she thought in disbelief. _His eyes are even darker than before. No indication of where the pupil ends and the iris begins, just black -- _  
"Kasey?" she heard herself asking in a small voice. "Will we?" Kasey swallowed, then -- very slowly -- nodded. She had no intention of hurting her parents, or anyone else for that matter, but if there was something serious going on, at least they could be at the source and know ahead of time. At least, that's what she told herself.  
"Yes," Kasey murmured. "We'll join you."  
  
Micah didn't smile; his eyes seemed to flash deeper as he reached towards them.  
"Take my hand," he said quietly, a low rumble beneath his words. Two young hands slid into his pale palm. Micah gripped them firmly, then slowly began to squeeze. He tightened his grip almost to the point of pain; just when Esther was ready to twist out of his hand with a cry, his grip loosened and he lowered his head. "It is done," Micah said softly.  
"That's it?" Esther asked meekly. "A speech, a squeeze, and we're in?" His dark eyes flicked to her and burned with black fire, but she wasn't able to read his expression anymore. Malice, sympathy, sorrow, desire, hatred -- nothing was apparent. Just the face of a porcelain doll.  
"He Who Walks Behind The Rows welcomes you," he whispered, his thumb slowly stroking each of the girls' hands in an effort to make up for the sudden pain. "Go back to your houses, and sleep under the roof of the enemy. There will be a meeting tonight, here in this clearing. You may come if you wish, but I will surely speak with you in the morning." Micah paused, then gently pressed a kiss against each palm, hesitating at Esther's as if the lines he'd mentioned were somehow threatening. "Go now," he said softly. "Kasey and Esther... newly pure Children." He released both of them, and after a long instant of disbelieving stares, the girls turned and walked through the corn. Moments later, Micah clicked on his flashlight and glanced to the blue-black sky. Night had fallen.  



	6. It Is The Beginning

Walking back to the street, neither of the girls were very aware of anything around them. The corn was no longer a threat, because of what had just happened. Micah had told them that they were pure, welcomed by He Who Walks Behind the Rows. But what exactly did that mean?   
"Kase, what just happened? What are we getting ourselves into?" Esther glanced around nervously, looking for another person before asking her next question. "We're not going to have to kill anyone, are we?" She then looked at her friend, patiently waiting for the answers.   
"I don't know. I'm not sure about anything anymore. Micah, well, he changed me. I don't know what I believe anymore. Maybe - maybe Micah's right. Maybe He Who Walks Behind - " Esther's head snapped in the direction of Kasey's voice. It was too dark to tell whether or not she was looking at her, but Kasey would get the point  
"What do you mean? Micah may be right? You actually believe all of that? We have to do what he said?" By this time, they could see the lights from Angela's house, and knew that they were nearing home. Kasey's face was oddly illuminated in the sudden light, and Esther didn't like how it looked. "Kasey, what's going on?"   
"Do you not believe it, Esther? Micah himself says that it is true, so it must be. He Who Walks Behind the Rows does not appreciate your insuboordinance or your blasphemy." As she spoke, Kasey's eyes opened wider, and her voice got quieter. "Esther I asked you a question. Answer me at once."   
No knowing what to do, Esther tried again. "Kasey, what's wrong with you? Why are you talking like that?" Her friend's face broke into a smile, and she started laughing.   
"I donno. It sounded fun the way Micah did it, and I thought I'd give it a try. You should have seen your face. To answer your first question, Micah talked like he believed what he was saying. Because of that, I'm starting to believe him. I'm not all for the killing part, but Esther, when he kissed my hand; it felt like I meant everything to him. What about you?"  
"The same. I was the only person in the world. He made it seem like -" Esther broke off into sobs, and Kasey hurried to comfort her. "What's happening to us? Before Micah was here, everything was great. And now, well - "  
"We've both fallen for the same person." The statement, spoken at the same time by both girls, was more of a mutual agreement than anything else. Neither of them said anything more as they entered Kasey's house, sat down, and ate dinner with the family. They could see in each other's eyes that the realization was going to cause much pain for everyone involved, and while they valued their friendship, by throwing Micah into the mix of things, there was a major crack in the wall.   
Later that evening, as the girls prepared to go to the meeting, Kasey was left alone as Esther went home to change. Sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair, she thought about something that she knew she shouldn't. "Micah." Saying his name out loud made it a little better. She rationalized. After all, she had seen him first, and until about the fiftieth time she had said his name, Esther had called him Michael. "Micah" It wasn't fair. Esther always got anything she wanted. Well, this time, she wouldn't. Kasey was determined to make this time her time. Esther wouldn't get Micah. Kasey wanted a chance, and her friend wouldn't screw that up this time. "Micah."  
"You called?" Whipping around, Kasey saw Micah leaning in her doorway. "Well, Kasey, you said my name. Why?" Looking him over carefully, she saw that he looked like the Micah she had met two days before. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, were normal again, as was his voice. "Come on Kasey, I'm waiting." Uncrossing his arms, Micah closed the door behind him, and walked over to where Kasey sat. "You can tell me, I won't bite. I promise." Smiling, he knelt down so he could look into her eyes.   
"How did you get in here?" Kasey's voice was trembling, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was having Micah in such close proximity; maybe it was the way he was looking at her. She didn't know. All she knew was that whatever it was, she liked it.   
"Your parents let me in. I needed to tell you something. Will you listen to me?" She nodded. "After the meeting, which I assume you are going to attend is over, I need you to stay with me. Esther will leave, and we will stay. There is something - " He stopped abruptly.   
"Micah?" Her question went unanswered. Micah turned his attention back to her after a few seconds, and looked directly into her eyes.   
"Do no fear what is unknown to you.  Do not fear me. " Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gave her one more command. "Do not speak of this to anyone, especially Esther." Leaning in, his lips found hers and locked in a kiss that shattered what was left of Kasey's concentration. Pulling back, Micah smiled at Kasey, stood up, and walked back to the door. "I'll see you in a little while. Remember what I said." With that, the door opened and closed behind him, but Kasey's thoughts were elsewhere. Micah had just kissed her, and he didn't want Esther to know.   
"Yes! Score one for me! " Jumping up, she ran to her bed where she flopped down and sighed. It had not been her first kiss by any means, but it was Micah. Micah had kissed her. Laying on the bed, she forgot about time until a few minutes later, Esther's head popped into her room.   
"Hey, Kase. Ready to go?" No answer. "Kasey?" Jumping up, Kasey regarded her friend's outfit carefully. Clad in a pair of black jeans and a low-cut gray top, Esther looked like she was going to a nice restaurant, not to walk around in a cornfield.   
"Fashion show?" Kasey raised an eyebrow. Esther looked down, and a blush crept up her face. Looking at the ground, she muttered an answer. "What? Esther, you're talking all quiet. I can't hear you?"   
"I just wanted to look nice. Can we just go?" There was something definitely creepy about the way Kasey was acting, but as they walked down the stairs and out the door, the feeling vanished, being replaced with excitement on Kasey's part and apprehension on Esther's.   
Reaching the clearing, they stood in wait as Micah made a speech, then called for the girl to come forward. Both girls were surprised to see that it was Ruth, and when Danny was caught lurking in the corn, everyone was surprised. No one knew what Danny's response was to be until he actually said that he'd join them, but the meeting broke up quickly after that. Ruth was hanging on Micah as he tried to talk to Jedediah and Mordechai, and was plainly annoying him.   
"Hey, mop head. Leave him alone. He doesn't need the floor cleaned." Esther's yell carried over to where the foursome was standing, and Ruth's cheeks turned bright red as she ran away across the clearing. Micah shot Esther a look of gratitude, and then spoke.   
"Ok, you two. I will see you tomorrow. I need to talk to Kasey. Esther, will you please go with Jedediah and Mordechai?" Nodding, she waved to the two, and walked silently away. "Now, Kasey, we're alone." Micah's eyes were normal, and Kasey wasn't scared of him at all. "Kasey, I need to be alone with you." Kasey's eyes grew wide, and she knew where it was leading.   
"Micah - " His lips pressed against hers again, and her knees buckled. She was barely standing as he pleaded with one word.   
"Please?" He looked like he was a little boy asking his mother to let him stay up for another half hour. Before Kasey could remember that he had no parents, and he was the cause of this, she felt herself nodding. He took her hand and the two made their way slowly back to the road.   
Upon reaching it, Micah led her to the Bed and Breakfast. No words were exchanged, but the tension was building, and both of them knew it. Opening the door quietly, they snuck up the steps. Micah's door was all the way at the end of the hall, and when they reached it, he opened it, pushed her inside first, and followed. Sitting down on the bed, Kasey looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She nodded again, melting under his gaze. Sitting down next to her, he kissed her again. "Do you want me to explain?"   
"No, Micah. I don't think this needs and explanation. This just has to happen, right? I mean - " She was cut off as he kissed her again, and for a long while, no more words were spoken, but Micah and Kasey were both content, happy, and grateful to be in each other's arms.   
  
Pulling on his shirt, Micah looked at Kasey. "Thank you. He said that I was to be rewarded for letting Him influence me. That must've been it." Micah smiled, and kissed Kasey again. "Remember, you can't tell Esther. She'd be jealous. We don't want that, do we?" Shaking her head, Kasey looked at Micah and smiled. She hadn't thought that her first time would be so spontaneous, but she was glad that it had happened the way it did. "Come on, Kase, I'm going to walk you home."   
Taking his hand again, they quietly walked down the hall, down the steps, and out the door. As they stood on the porch, Micah grabbed Kasey in a hug, and held her there for a minute. "If anything happens to me, remember me like this. Remember what just happened, and remember that I love- " His words were cut off as he looked across the street. "Esther."   
"What?! You love ESTHER?" Kasey pulled back, and looked at Micah. Hatred in her eyes, she was about to yell again, but caught the direction of Micah's stare.   
"No I don't love Esther. She's on your porch, watching us." Sure enough, she was. Micah and Kasey could only watch, wrapped in each other's arms as Kasey's best friend walked quickly toward them.  
"Kasey, what the hell is going on?"   



	7. His Plan

Kasey felt her heartbeat quicken. She shouldn't feel guilty or panicked, and yet she was.  
"Esther, I --" Micah stepped in flawlessly.  
"He Who Walks Behind The Rows demanded her presence," he murmured, staring Esther straight in the eye. "I was to speak with her about His Word." He stepped closer and tilted his head ever so slightly to the left. "You wouldn't want to defy His Word... would you, Esther?" Kasey could see the effect on her friend immediately; Esther swallowed the lump from her throat and shook her head.  
"No. No, of course not." Her green eyes finally broke the gaze and flicked over to Kasey, still cloudy with suspicion. Micah turned to Kasey and slid his hand expertly out of hers.  
"May He Who Walks Behind The Rows guide you," he murmured, as if everything that happened had all been only to end in a blessing. Kasey nodded and began down the steps towards her house. She had half-expected Esther to follow, but her friend only whirled with a flash of angry green eyes and hurried down the street. Alone now on the porch, she watched Esther disappear into the darkness and wondered for a moment if she had been wrong to do what she did. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Micah. He was standing in the doorway of the bed n' breakfast, a small smile on his face. That smile changed everything; she returned it and slipped inside.  
  
"She must think I'm an idiot," Esther seethed. She had tried to go home, but something felt wrong about that, so she took a detour and ended up in the barn next to the town silo. It felt safer than her house, somehow... _Because there's no adults here, _a small voice in her mind teased. _No adults to taint that seed of purity inside, right? Isn't that what you were thinking?_ "Oh, I _am _an idiot," she spat, giving a pile of hay a rather savage kick with her foot.  
"No," said a quiet voice from behind. "You're not." Esther whirled, feeling for no real reason like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
"Micah," she murmured, then scowled. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be back with Kasey, blessing her or some crap like that?" Her lips curled into a light sneer. "Because I'm sure that's just what you were doing. Blessing her. Right?" Micah's dark eyes flicked over her briefly and returned to her face.  
"Such malice in your voice." He stepped closer, closing the barn door expertly behind him with his foot. "You do not believe my intentions with Kasey?"  
"Oh, I am _quite aware _of your intentions with Kasey," Esther snapped as she turned away. There was a sudden, unexpected touch on each of her shoulders.  
"You are just as observant as I have feared you to be." She froze under his hands, her breath quickening involuntarily. Micah's fingers kneaded her shoulders gently, and Esther relaxed a little. "But there _is _a purpose, Esther. There is a purpose for everything." She swallowed hard and glanced at him.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
"Fulfilling _your _purpose," he murmured softly. Micah turned her to face him, and his eyes were blessedly free of that black fire that scared her. His fingers slid slowly towards the buttons of her shirt, and Esther's breath caught in her throat. He noticed; Micah's dark eyes flicked up to her. "You _do _know what He wants. What _I _want." Slowly, she nodded, fighting the fear and anxiety rising in her throat.  
"But I can't do this," she whispered.  
"You can," he responded promptly.  
"I'm only sixteen!" Esther began to move away, but the fingers unbuttoning her shirt immediately moved to her collarbone, stroking the skin there. She let out a quiet moan and fell silent.  
"And you are merely three years from the Age of Favor," Micah murmured, and she noticed that he was slowly leaning forward. "Please, Esther, do this for me." The girl stared up at him, quite aware she couldn't resist the plea in his voice.  
"It won't hurt, will it?" she asked quietly. Micah dipped his head slightly and spoke to her neck, each word a warm breath against her skin.  
"Anything beautiful comes with sacrifice," he whispered. Those were the last words either of them spoke before Esther closed her eyes in consent. Then what He wanted came and went, and the first part of His plan was complete.  
  
Esther let out a small sigh, an involuntary smile on her lips.  
"I can't believe my first time was in a barn," she mumbled as she leaned her head on Micah's shoulder. "Weird setting, but it was... wonderful." An arm slowly slid around her.  
"He rewards us in many ways," Micah murmured, and pressed a light kiss against the side of her head. "Speak not of this to Kasey, or anyone else." Esther's small smile broke into a grin as she looked up at him.  
"Because that's all I ever talk about is my sex life, right?" His face was serious -- but not cold.  
"Speak of this to no one," he repeated, and caught her lips in another gentle kiss. Esther melted into his touch, smiling again when she pulled away.  
"No problem." She paused, then leaned her head against his chest. "I'm really glad I met you, Micah. I'm really glad I --"  
"Became one with He Who Walks Behind The Rows?" he finished quietly. Esther blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah," she said softly, her brows knitting. "Yeah, I guess." Micah gave her hair another light kiss, then sat up and reached for his shirt.  
"I have to go back to the bed n' breakfast." He began to get dressed, quickly buttoning his black shirt. Esther stared at him silently from the hay, already back in the low-cut gray shirt she had nearly not worn. When he had pulled on his shoes, she stood and slipped her arms tentatively around his waist from behind.  
"This wasn't just a one-night stand, was it?" Esther asked quietly. "Please, tell me that's not what it was." Micah glanced at her over his shoulder, his dark eyebrows twisted in a small frown.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, and turned to take her in his arms. "I'm sorry if I have not made this as special as it should be. Thank you, Esther. Very much." He tipped her chin up slightly and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. When they parted, Micah added huskily in her ear, "He thanks you too."  
"I love you," Esther mumbled. It was like in the cornfield -- the words were there before she even knew about them. He gave her a comforting squeeze.  
"I love you too," he said quietly, but there was a disturbing undertone beneath his words. "Please remember that. For now, I have to go." Micah gently kissed her hair, then pulled away and slipped out of the barn. Esther stopped at the door and leaned against the wooden frame, watching as the man she loved faded away into the black night. 


	8. There Is A Purpose

         Kasey somehow knew what had happened between Micah and Esther somewhere in Hemmingford that night, but truthfully, she didn't care. Micah had been her first, and she knew it, in her heart, that even if he wouldn't admit it, she had been his first, too. They had both been far too nervous for it to be any other way. Smiling as she changed for bed, the thought that there hadn't been any protection crossed her mind. This thought was short-lived, though because she was simply too tired to do any extensive thinking.   
         Meanwhile, in the Bed and Breakfast, Micah sat on his bed, awake, and thought about what had just occurred between himself and the two girls. He didn't know why it had happened, but since it had been His wish, it must have served a purpose. Grinning, Micah thought a bit more. Whatever purpose he had just served hadn't only been a part of something, it had been fun. How many fifteen-year-old guys in Nebraska could say that they were with two girls - best friends-in one night? Relaxing back onto the pillow, Micah's muscles tensed as he thought about Esther's questions. He replayed the scene in his head.   
         _"This wasn't just a one-night stand, was it?" Esther asked quietly. "Please, tell me that's not what it was." Micah glanced at her over his shoulder, his dark eyebrows twisted in a small frown.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, and turned to take her in his arms. "I'm sorry if I have not made this as special as it should be. Thank you, Esther. Very much." He tipped her chin up slightly and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. When they parted, Micah added huskily in her ear, "He thanks you too."  
"I love you," Esther mumbled. It was like in the cornfield - the words were there before she even knew about them. He gave her a comforting squeeze.  
"I love you too," he said quietly. _  
The only things that had bothered him about the conversation were that he hadn't known the answer to her question, and that he had been able to say "I love you" back. It had seemed like the right thing to say, at the time at least. He didn't know if he meant it or not though. That was the problem. Sighing, he remembered the way that her eyes, and she spoke, pleaded with him to feel the same way as she did. But was what she felt really love? Or was it the desire to outdo her best friend? Micah didn't know, but as soon as the thought of Kasey entered his mind, all other thoughts stopped.   
It wasn't that he loved her - or maybe he did-he wasn't sure. He cared for her, and he didn't know why. The time he'd spent talking to her was amazing, but he didn't know what to do. It wasn't at all like him to care, about anyone or anything.  Now certainly wasn't the time for him to have feelings for anyone, especially someone like her. She was, well, perfect. In fact, so was Esther, when he thought about it. Both were uncorrupted, and that, he mused, was why He had chosen them.   
Drifting off into a restful sleep, he knew that when morning came, he had to find Kasey and finish what he started. Micah didn't realize that as he slept, a power greater than he could ever imagine was giving him directions, and that when he woke up, it would be almost as if he had had an actual conversation with the Father.   
  
--------------------The Next Morning--------------------  
  
Waking up was like coming out of a frozen dream. Esther blinked a few times, and sat up. It was early; the sun hadn't come up yet. For a minute she wondered if last night had actually happened, or if it had been a dream. Looking into her mirror, she saw a piece of straw sticking out from the back of her head, and knew that it hadn't been a dream, that she and Micah had been together, and most of all, he had said that he loved her.   
Just thinking about it made her shiver. Remembering the way his eyes had looked into her made her arms break out in goose bumps. The best part, though, was that he had been normal Micah when he said that. There hadn't been anything remotely creepy about the way he had answered either.   
Getting up, she walked over to the closet and got dressed, no differently than any other morning, except, she knew that this wasn't a normal morning by any means. Walking carefully down the steps, Esther knew that something important would happen today, and she didn't know if she was ready to find out what it was.   
At Kasey's house, everything was quiet.   
          
          Even in Hemmingford, not many people were up before the sun, and the streets were deserted. Esther walked alone, with no interruptions, until she found herself back at the barn. Surprising herself, she opened the doors, and walked in, only to find that she wasn't the only one up at the crack of dawn. "Micah?"  
         "Yes, my child?" Turning slowly, Micah faced the entering girl. As she stared at his beautiful face, she noticed something that looked completely out of place on his pale cheeks.   
         "Micah, why are you crying?" The boy walked over and engulfed Esther in a hug, only to pull away suddenly, fresh tears running down his face. Looking at her again, Micah sighed and crossed the room back to where he had been standing.  
"I never meant for it to be this way. I truly wanted it to be different. He - He wishes it otherwise, or this wouldn't have happened. Esther - "            
           Esther cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips. "Micah, shh. It's ok. What didn't you want to be this way? What's wrong." Micah looked down at the barn floor. "Micah?" Still saying nothing, he looked up and around. Waiting patiently, Esther looked around herself, and noticing the slight indentation in the hay from the night before, let a smile spread across her face. "Micah, you can tell me, please?" Finally Micah spoke.   
         "Was last night special? Did you…enjoy yourself?" Confusion on her face, Esther looked back at Micah, but didn't respond. "I can answer your question now."   
         "What question?" Micah briefly smiled as he remembered the sheer love in here eyes the night before.  
"About the 'one night stand'." Esther hopefully looked up at him, and when she met his gaze, his expression was unreadable. "Yes, Esther. That is all is was. One night of pleasure, love, and understanding. One night." Esther's green eyes filled with tears, and she looked at the floor again.  
         "Why?" The word was whispered, but Micah still heard it. Micah waited before answering, and when he did, his words were almost inaudible.  
         "I'mgonnahaveababy" Micah's eyes didn't leave the ground.   
         "What?" Esther's amazement and happiness registered as soon as she heard him. "That's great! What're we going to name it? How about John? Or Stephan? What if it's a little girl? Ooh! I love the name Tabitha!"   
         "Esther." Micah's voice didn't bring her out of her reverie, and he knew that she had to be stopped before he had to hurt her more. "Esther, the baby isn't yours." Abruptly breaking off, Esther's gaze turned into a glare.   
         "What?" Blinking furiously, she advanced. Her voice shaking with anger, she verbally attacked him.  "What the hell do you mean that the baby isn't mine? How many of us have you fucking slept with? Wasn't I enough? Hmm?" Esther had stopped a mere twelve inches from Micah's face, and was staring at him without blinking. "Answer me now, Micah. Wasn't I good enough?" Micah remained silent. "Well then, who is it? Ruth? That little whore Lacey? I'd be surprised if you hadn't been with her by now too. Or what about - "   
"Kasey." Another whisper, but in the barn, it seemed to echo. Micah then fell silent as Esther's rage boiled over, and she slapped him, hard across the face. As soon as it was done, she regretted it.   
         "Micah, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but KASEY? She's my _best friend_, for God's sakes!  I thought that you were teaching her the way of He Who Walks Behind the Rows! I believed you, and I believed her. But you lied to me. You, of all people. You told me that you loved me, Micah. I believed that too. Was that a lie?" Her anger turned into sadness, and she collapsed into Micah's arms, crying and mumbling to herself.   
         Micah let her stay there for a few moments before wrapping her in a hug. "Esther, you know that it was meant to be. Yes, I do love you, but right now, I do not know what love really is. You are like my sister, as is Kasey."  
         "Except she's carrying your child." The mumble came from somewhere between his chin and shoulders, but it meant that she had stopped crying. "Does she know?"  
         Micah's face remained passive, and he didn't say anything. Repeating her question, which, when she thought about it, she had done a lot in the past few days, she got the answer that she expected. "No. Not yet." Micah smiled down at her, and suddenly everything was better.    _It's the eyes_, she thought. _His eyes, the world could be crashing down around everyone, and all I'd have to do is look into those eyes, and it would be all right. How can I be mad at him, when all I want to do is love him?_ Coming out of her thoughts, she looked down, then back up at Micah. "Micah, you've got to tell her." Nodding he began to walk out of the barn, toward Kasey's.   
         "Esther," he said stopping suddenly, and turning back around. "You don't hate me, do you?"   
         "Micah, I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you. If what's going to happen has a purpose, and it is that important to you and to Him, then it should be done." No matter how much it hurts me, she added to herself.   
         "Come on, you should be there too. You're her best friend, and I think she's going to need you." Waiting for Esther to catch up, Micah took her hand and they walked out of the barn to Kasey's house, where neither of them could possibly know how she would take the news.   
  



	9. The Father Speaks

"Hello, Mrs. Whiting," Micah said quietly. "Is Kasey home?" Kasey's mother looked at the two solemn faces before her.  
"Sure, just a sec." She began for the living room, then paused and looked at them over her shoulder. "What's wrong with you two? You look positively down in the dumps." Esther didn't say anything until Micah gave her hand a prompting squeeze.  
"Just a little tired," she said softly. Mrs. Whiting smiled and turned for the living room again.  
"All right. I'll get her for you." She walked away, calling Kasey's name, and Esther shook her head quickly.  
"I can't do this, Micah," she managed. "I can't face her now, I can't --"  
"Shh," he said soothingly, stroking the side of her hand with his thumb. "It'll be all right. I promise." Micah brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly. "He wouldn't let it happen if it wasn't for the better good." Esther watched him, thoughts that just as bitter as they were tender filling her head. _I'd like to do one thing just for YOU instead of for HIM too,_ she thought coldly, and immediately regretted it. The only negative thing about those black eyes was it seemed they could read minds as well as melt her into a puddle of mush.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, and Micah released her hand.  
"Kasey," he said, staring straight past her. Immediately, the bitter sting of jealousy shot through Esther's chest, and it took her a moment before she could even raise her eyes to her best friend.  
"Yes? What is it?" Kasey was in her usual casual jeans, just as Esther was, but she suspected that they both knew today was anything but casual.  
"Kasey," Micah began, and as his eyes swept over her, Esther felt another stab of jealousy. This one was worse than before. "We need to speak with you. Would you come with us to the barn for a while?" Kasey looked surprised.  
"Yeah, of course," she said slowly, glancing over her shoulder. "Mom, I'll be back in a while."  
"Okay," Mrs. Whiting called back, and the three of them walked slowly to the barn.  
  
The moment they were inside, Micah shut the doors and faced them both.  
"It is time to reveal the glories of His plan," he said quietly. Kasey shot Esther a questioning glance, but she wouldn't return it. In fact, Esther felt if she lifted her eyes from the ground she might just burst into tears. Or something worse.  
"Esther, what's he talking about?" Kasey murmured.  
"Why don't you tell her, Micah?" Esther stared at the hay-littered ground and couldn't hold back a wince when she glimpsed the hay beneath the shade of the loft. _One night of pleasure, love, and understanding._  
"Tell me what?" Kasey asked, sounding confused now. No one said anything for a very long time, and Esther had the distinct feeling that his eyes were on her. Then Micah spoke.  
"You were not the only one I laid with last night," he said softly. Now Esther did look up, if only to see the devastated look on her friend's face. Kasey's eyes widened, but not much.  
"Oh?" she said, sounding surprisingly calm. "Who'd you 'lay with'?" But her eyes had already flicked to Esther.  
"You know, I believe," Micah murmured. Kasey looked slowly at Esther, then turned slowly to Micah.  
"You slept with me _and _my best friend!" she shrieked, piercing the silence of the barn. "Did you think I wouldn't --"  
"Oh, just tell her, already!" Esther's voice was just as high and angry, but she had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes downcast. She couldn't bear to look at either of them now.  
"Esther." Micah touched her shoulder lightly, and as much as she wanted to jerk away, she couldn't do it. "Please," he whispered in her ear. "I had hoped you would not be angry. It is for --"  
"Him!" she exclaimed, finally finding the willpower to pull away. "For _Him_, Micah! Because _everything's _for Him!" Micah stared at her in genuine surprise, then slowly looked hurt.  
"Esther?" he said softly, his brows meeting in a wounded frown.  
"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?!" Kasey cried. Esther whirled to look at her.  
"You're pregnant with _His _child!" she snapped, and abruptly fled from the barn.  
  
Kasey's mouth hung wide open as she looked at Micah.  
"Is this true, Micah?" she asked quietly. Staring after Esther, he nodded slowly.  
"Yes," he murmured. "He told me, in a dream --" Kasey threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
"We're going to have a baby," she gasped, and pressed her face against his shirt. Micah looked down in surprise, his arms curling around her.  
"Are you angry?" He leaned his face against her hair and let out a slow breath. "Are you angry, Kasey? Please, let me know if you are, because He --"  
"We're going to have a baby!" she repeated blissfully, pulling back to show him her warm grin. It took Micah a moment to react before he smiled too.  
"You accept His decision?" he asked quietly. Kasey answered by seizing his hands and twirling briefly around the barn, doing a sort of odd helter-skelter dance.  
"A baby!" she said for a third time. When they stopped twirling, Kasey's smile softened a little. _"Our _baby." Micah flicked his eyes over her face several times, then tipped his head towards hers.  
"His baby." The words made her frown a little, but he went on. "The child will serve a purpose. As will everything that has happened in the past few days." The way he kept talking about purposes was making her slightly uneasy, so Kasey returned to the better news.  
"You've made me so happy," she whispered, pulling him close again. Micah slipped his arms back around her and leaned his nose into her hair.  
"Then you will bear the child?"  
"I will bear the child," Kasey echoed, and fell silent. Her stomach was pressed against his -- a stomach that now held a new life. A new life made possible by He Who Walks Behind The Rows, but most importantly, a new life made possible by Micah.  
  
Esther had made it as far as the clearing in the cornfield before being blinded by tears of rage, jealousy, and despair. It was all echoing again and again in her head, everything he'd said. Everything that was probably a lie.  
_  
He Who Walks Behind The Rows welcomes you.  
  
Anything beautiful comes with sacrifice.  
  
He rewards us in many ways.  
  
I love you too.  
  
_The last one was the worst, because Micah had admitted that it was a lie. He had treated her like everything, he had made the night amazing, he had told her he loved her, and he had lied.  
"I hate him," Esther sobbed weakly into her hands. "I hate him, I _hate..." _She trailed off as the hot tears took their toll, spilling from her eyes and making her palms slick. There was no way of telling how long she'd been in the cornfield in the pre-dawn darkness before the voice spoke.  
"Straighten, my child," it whispered. Esther didn't obey; she wasn't entirely sure that she had heard it in the first place. Then it spoke again. "Straighten, child. The sun will rise soon, and he will be looking for you."  
"I don't care," she said quietly, her chest still hitching with sobs. At the moment, it didn't seem at all odd to be speaking with a disembodied voice.  
"Ahh, but you do." The voice went on; it was genderless, ageless, emotionless. "You lie, child. You care about him. Deeply." Esther stared at her hands in silent shock. There was _something _in the cornfield with her, something that could see what she felt. She thought she knew who.  
"It's your fault, isn't it?" she said quietly. There was a long pause.  
"Perhaps it is," the voice murmured. "Perhaps it is. But it is as the boy has always said -- everything serves a purpose."  
"What purpose?" Esther asked, her eyes locked on her palms. They were still wet with tears, but suddenly the tears had stopped. It was as if the voice had stopped emotions as well -- she felt like a hollow shell of herself, something she could look down at and talk about freely.  
"The girl will bear a child. The child she bears will be a pure one, made from two pure bodies and of one pure essence."  
"I know," she said evenly, a phrase she normally would've snapped. "But why her?"  
"She has been proven more worthy of the child," the voice went on. Esther closed her eyes slowly, a small bit of pain seeping through the thick emotionless wall.  
"Why?" she whispered.  
"She did what she did for love of me _and _the boy." The voice was so calm now it was nearly infuriating. More and more emotion was trickling through the crack. _"You _did what you did for love of the boy alone. You never really believed in me... did you, child?" She didn't say anything for a very long time, but it was patient.  
"No," Esther said softly. "I sort of thought you were... just another version of God."  
"And you made love to him out of love _for _him," the voice said bluntly. Finally, the wall was gone, and she was crying again.  
"Yes," she managed through the hot new onslaught of tears. "I didn't once think of you the whole time, and I'm _glad_, because it was something special between me and _Micah_, _not _me and --"  
"Then you know," the voice interrupted coldly, "why she was chosen instead of you." Esther buried her face in her hands. _This _was the god that meant so much to Micah, this heartless voice in the cornfields, this deity that didn't care what happened as long as its plan was carried out.  
"I may love him," she said quietly, "but I don't have to love you." There was a short, nearly shocked silence. Then the voice spoke again.  
"If it means his affections, you will do anything it takes. Even if it means worshipping a god you hate."   
"I don't --" Esther began, but broke herself off with a sound of frustration. "Fine... fine, if I have to. If it means -- could you really do that?" There was another long pause.  
"I can do _anything," _it said, drawing out the word in a long breath. She stared at her hands, still wet with tears, and thought about Micah. His mouth when he smiled, his face when he cried, and his eyes when he said he loved her. And then she thought about his eyes when he looked at Kasey.  
"If it means Micah's affections," Esther whispered, staring at her hands, "I will do anything it takes." The corn around her shifted slightly, almost in a soft sigh.  
"Good, my child. Good." Another long pause. "Everything has a purpose... The girl's is clear, but yours is not. Wait out the day, my child. Go now -- the sun rises, and he will be looking for you." Esther stayed on her knees, her eyes locked on her hands, rapidly drying tears on her cheeks. And for the next thirty seconds, she didn't think about anything. Not about how her decision might affect Kasey. Not about what it might do to Micah. Not about if it would hurt anyone in Hemmingford. For the next thirty seconds, Esther surrendered her mind to He Who Walks Behind The Rows. And by the time Micah slipped into the clearing, she knew her purpose would be clear very soon. 


	10. In the (Beginning of the) End

   Only after the true meaning of what she had just done sunk in was Esther able to raise her eyes to look at Micah. The tears were gone, and her face didn't feel puffy or red like it had a few moments ago. Looking into Micah's eyes, Esther couldn't help but feel bitter. They were full of love, yes, but not love for her. The love was for her best friend, and try as she might; Esther couldn't help but feel bitter.   
   "Where's your girlfriend?" The words came before she could stop them, and there was an edge to her voice that she didn't know could come from her. _Take it easy, my child. You do not wish to upset the boy as of yet. He needs to see your vulnerable side, so that he may try to mend the error of his ways. _Taking a deep breath, Esther tried again. "Micah, what happened to Kasey? Did she go home?"   
   Micah, who had been standing on the edge of the clearing, presumably sensing Esther's anger, took a step forward. "Yes, she did go home. That doesn't matter, however. I would like to talk to you. Esther, will you listen to me?" The girl's heart filled will happiness.   
   "I'll listen, Micah. What do you want to tell me?" Pausing for a moment, Micah then moved closer to Esther.   
   "Lets go to the b-" Esther cut him off.   
   "Micah, I do not care of you told me that there was a pile of gold waiting, there is no way that you are going to make me go into that barn again. Anywhere but there, please?" Smiling slightly, Micah nodded his head, and began walking away from Esther.   
   "Follow me."   
  
   A few minutes later, the two ended up in Hemmingford's coffee shop. Sitting down at a booth, Micah looked around at their surroundings. "Look at all of the adults." A far away look came over his pale face, and for a few seconds, he seemed out of it.   
   "Yoo-hoo, Micah, over here!" Esther's voice broke his thought, and he smiled again at her. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" A moment passed, and Micah was silent. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the waitress came to take their order. Each ordered breakfast, and when she had left, Micah decided to try again.   
   "Esther, I understand that you're angry. I understand that you feel animosity towards Kasey and Myself, but -"   
   "Animosity? Are you joking? I hate her. She's my best friend, and you're the hottest little psychopath that I've ever met. Animosity is to sweet." Micah smiled again.  
   "You say that you hate her, Esther, but yet you still refer to her as your best friend." Her eyes downcast, Esther realized that he was right. "I'm going to continue. Anyway, Esther, I really didn't know how things were going to turn out. What happened happened. No one could have made it otherwise. Not you, or Kasey, or myself. The only person that could have changed that was He Who Walks Behind the Rows.   
   Yes. I understand that you 'hate' Kasey, but think about it. What would happen if you were in her place? You'd want her to stand by you. She's going to need a friend. Her parents aren't going to be able to take care of her, and like you said, you've known each other practically your entire lives." Micah's voice faded as Esther's mind wandered.   
   Fighting to keep a complacent look on her face, Esther had a conversation with the voices inside of her head, and didn't feel at all stupid because she knew that they were really there.   
why is he telling me this?  
_He wants you to be satisfied with what you have_  
but I know that I'm not  
_This does not matter to him… he has _her_ you have nothing _  
but she's my best friend, and I guess I am sort of happy for -   
_No! Silence!  You love him, that much is apparent, but you still need me. _  
why do I need you?  
_You know that you aren't really happy for her. But, you can pretend to be. This will make him suppler to your charms. Work it. Work the magic that you possess. Make him love you._  
how can I do that? He loves her.   
_I can make that happen, but you must work with me   
_yes…  
   Coming out of her thoughts, Esther was pleased to see that she had made Micah believe that she had been listening. "Esther, you must trust in me." Nodding, she turned her attention to the food, which had just arrived. Both began to eat in silence.   
   "Micah, " she said after they both had finished. He looked up. "I -" She stopped, and allowed a tremble to enter her voice, just as she had discussed with the Him. "I'm sorry. I should be happy for you. You're a great person, and well, there's nothing I could have done about well, what happened with Kasey. I acted like a major pain, and I hope you forgive me." Looking up, Esther waited for Micah's response.  
   "Apology accepted." He hugged her, and they went their separate ways.   
  
Later, when Micah had left to go meet his friends, Esther decided (along with a little prompting from the Voice) to go visit Kasey. Reaching her house, she was surprised to find Kasey talking with Micah's friend, Jedediah. The boy said goodbye, and as he passed Esther, tipped his head at her. Waving back, Esther prepared herself for a talk with her best friend.   
   "Esther. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kasey smiled, but it was forced. "What do you want?" Fighting to keep herself calm, she walked up to Kasey, and stood in front of her, almost as if she was waiting to be judged.   
   "Kasey… I -" She stopped, and allowed a tremble to enter her voice, just as she had discussed with the Him. "I'm sorry. I should be happy for you. You're my best friend, and well, there's nothing I could have done about well, what happened with Micah. I acted like a major pain, and I hope you forgive me." Looking up, Esther waited for Kasey's response.   
   "Esther, I never wanted to hurt you. Micah never wanted to hurt you. It just kind of happened. Apology accepted. Actually, I kind of wanted to apologize to you too." She smiled, and Esther forced herself to smile back. "Hug?" Nodding, Esther hugged Kasey, and when the two girls pulled apart, Kasey looked at her friend. "Will you help me?"   
   Not knowing what the question was, she sat in silence and waited for an explanation. Kasey too waited.   
   "Oh! I'm sorry. Will you help me pick a name for the baby? I'm kind of leaning toward Christian, or maybe Joseph. What do you think?" Esther bit back a scream, and looked into her friend's eyes. Although a part of her couldn't help feeling excited that her best friend was going to have a child by a gorgeous boy, and that this child was conceived out of love for not only the boy but out of love for the god, a huge part of Esther was insanely jealous.   
   "Um, Kasey? I don't think that I can do that. I have to go home now. All I wanted to do was apologize. I'll come over later, and help though. Is that ok?"   
   "Yeah, Esther. I probably should go talk to Micah now. I need to ask him a question." Esther turned to leave, but at the same time, Kasey called after her one more time. "Esther." The girl stopped. "I truly am sorry."   
   Esther's blood ran cold. She really meant it. Kasey really was sorry. "And I know that you love him, probably even more than I do. You deserve this, not me." With that, Kasey walked into the house, leaving her best friend standing on the porch, tears in her eyes. The worst part was that Esther didn't know whether the tears were angry tears or sad tears.    
   Right then Esther would have traded the world to take back what she had done, but knew that it was too late. Sadly, she turned around and began walking home. Esther only hoped that she'd get a chance to show Kasey what she meant as a friend.   
  
_I've got them. I've got all three of them. Now is my time. Nothing is going to destroy what I have worked so hard to create. Not the boy, not Kasey, and certainly not Esther._ He Who Walks Behind The Rows smiled to himself. _Yes… my plan shall work this time. The Gatlin prophecy shall be fulfilled. The seeds have been planted, and yet, no one knows this yet. Except me._  
   An evil laugh rang out, and the cornfields trembled. Something was about to happen, and the citizens of Hemmingford wouldn't be able to stop it even if they had the powers of every single known deity that wasn't evil on their sides. He Who Walks Behind the Rows had come to Hemmingford.  



	11. She Fell

Esther stood at the door of the barn.  
"I can't go in there," she whispered.  
_You can, _the voice hissed back. _ Now go. There is not much time. Another hour, and he will be doing his own duty. It is time for yours._ She hesitated a moment longer, her hand hovering just above the handle. _You promised me you'd do this, _the voice prompted, and it sounded so much like Micah that Esther forced herself to step inside.  
"What do you want me to do now?" she asked defeatedly.  
_Patience, my child, _the voice murmured. As soon as the words echoed in her mind, there was a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you going inside?" It was Micah's voice in her ear; she nodded and glanced at him. His brows were in a small frown, one that made her chest ache. The "vulnerable side" had apparently hit home, just as He said it would. "Good," Micah said quietly. "I'd like to talk to you." He placed a hand at the small of her back and ushered her inside. The feeling of his touch there made Esther's heart quicken, but she did her best to seem calm. Then she turned, and the intensity in his dark eyes nearly undid everything He'd worked for.  
"What?" was all Esther managed to say.  
"I... I was thinking of something you'd said before." It was the first time she'd ever heard his voice falter. "When you asked if what I'd said was a lie. Because you thought, as you had every right to, that He and I had merely used you to benefit His word." Esther glanced downwards. She had no desire to talk of this right now.  
"And?" she mumbled. Slowly, a finger slid beneath her chin and tipped it up, forcing her to meet his eyes.  
"Esther," Micah whispered. "What happened last night was not _entirely _for His good." He placed his free hand on her hair and stroked it gently. "Esther, what happened between us happened because I _wanted _to. I _wanted _to share that intimacy between us because..." Esther had been holding her breath ever since he started, and now it felt as if her chest were going to burst. He swallowed, then dipped his head towards hers. "Because I love you, Esther." All her forced complacence gave way. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his. Micah returned the kiss, then let Esther bury her face in his shirt.  
"Really?" she whispered. "You really love me?" He moved a hand over her hair slowly.  
"I really love you." She took a deep breath and hugged him harder. It was unbelievable. All the bitterness, the hatred, the undeniable anger, and he really -- "But I love Kasey too," Micah added softly. Esther froze.  
  
what?!  
_You have not been entirely faithful to me, child.  
_why her too?! why not just ME?!  
_Did I not tell you I could do anything?_  
why did he have to say that?  
_You're not paying attention, child.  
_why not just me?  
_ESTHER.  
_... i'm listening.  
_Don't worry. Things will work out. They did in Gatlin... they always do._  
  
"I... understand," she managed. Micah tipped her face up towards his again.  
"Thank you." He began to pull away, then leaned close and gave her a hard, desperate kiss. It felt fierce, almost... frightened. "I have things to attend to," Micah said softly. "I will see you later today. Please, shed no more tears over me, Kasey, or the child. Things will work out." He stroked her hair briefly, then turned and walked out of the barn. Esther stared after him.  
"Things will work out," she echoed, and almost smiled. "Oh, you bet your life things will work out."  
  
Kasey nearly ran into Micah on the way to town. She had been planning on getting something to eat, but he grabbed her gently by the arm and whispered in her ear. That was all it took to bring her to the barn.  
"Kasey," he began quietly. Micah seemed to grasp for words, but he made up for his lack of words by pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Kasey slid her arms immediately around his neck, and after one long moment of bliss it was all over.  
"Well," she said breathlessly. "If that's how you're going to start conversations from now on, we definitely have to talk more." Kasey grinned broadly, but Micah returned it with only a small smile. "What's wrong?" He stared at her for such a long time that his dark eyes were actually beginning to make her uncomfortable.  
"Nothing." Micah shook his head and let his eyes drift closed. "Nothing's wrong." He paused, then placed the palm of his hand over her stomach. "Nothing at all." Kasey grinned the moment he touched her belly, not entirely from being ticklish.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" she said cheerfully. Micah moved his hand slowly over her abdomen, then pulled his hand away.  
"Amazing," he echoed, somewhat mournfully. When their eyes met again, he tipped his head towards hers. "Kasey."  
"Hmm?" She stared up at him expectantly.  
"I love you." Micah kissed her again, hard this time, and pulled away even before she could begin to enjoy it.  
"I love you too," Kasey said warmly. He offered a small smile, then released her hand and slipped towards the door.  
"I will see you when I have completed my tasks," he murmured. Micah hesitated at the door, looking as if he wanted to say something else. Then he was out the door.  
  
"Trust me to pick the wrong time to take a nap," muttered a voice from above. Kasey glanced upwards, the rosy glow of Micah's short conversation spreading a grin across her face. It soon faded when she saw who was in the hayloft -- Esther, with a face so cold it looked as if you could chip off her nose and serve it in a margarita.  
"What's wrong?" Kasey asked, concerned. When her friend didn't say anything, she climbed the hayloft and inched towards where she was laying.  
"Just trying to catch some z's in peace," Esther said quietly. Kasey frowned. What was wrong with her?  
"Did you hear what Micah was telling me?" It was an honest question, but Esther immediately flared up.  
"Yes," she snapped, "and it was the exact same thing he was telling me not ten minutes ago." Kasey knew she should feel somewhat jealous. She didn't. Wasn't it Micah's child in _her _body?  
"I told you," she said calmly. "Neither of us wanted to hurt you. Micah may very well love both of us, Esther, and we have to accept that. Because it is he will of He Who Walks Behind The Rows --"  
_"Don't _give me that religious zealot shit!" Esther suddenly growled. "You have _no idea _who He Who Walks Behind The Rows really is! _NO idea!_" It was suddenly very silent in the barn. Kasey felt her eyes fill with hot tears of anger and betrayal. Was this really her best friend talking?  
"I knew you were upset, but I never knew you felt..." She brought her hands to her face and turned away. "I love Micah, and I love He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Don't tell me otherwise." Kasey stood at the edge of the hayloft, stopped only by Esther's quiet voice.  
"And the baby," she whispered. "Don't forget the _baby."  
_"Esther!" Kasey cried, turning towards her again. "I can't believe you're acting like this! I thought we were friends!" Esther stared at her steadily.  
"We _were _friends."  
  
_Do it.  
_do what?  
_Do it now.  
_i don't know what to --  
_Do it now, Esther. The seed of purity has been tainted. The error must be corrected.  
_do i have to?  
_Think of what she did to you. Think, child. Think of what she took away, from both me and you.  
_... now?  
_Now.  
  
_"Fine," Kasey spat. "Fine, if you're going to act like this --" She took one step towards the ladder. One step was all she took. Esther whispered something under her breath -- _"Help me, Lord." -- _and waited until she saw Kasey's foot falter. In one swift motion, her friend's legs flew out from under her; Kasey's back hit the edge of the loft sharply and she slid nearly out of sight. In one miraculous twist, she managed -- just barely -- to grasp the edge of the rickety boards.  
"Esther!" she gasped. It came out in a sort of strangled scream as she clawed at the wood, trying desperately to get a good hold. "Esther, help me!" She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything, either. As a matter of fact, Esther simply _sat _there in the hay and stared. It was as she had been told to do. "Esther!" Kasey gasped. _"Please!" _ For one long moment, there was nothing but silence. Then the dark-haired girl stood and looked down at Kasey.  
"Maybe you were 'pure' enough to conceive the child," she whispered, "but you're not 'pure' enough to bear it." Then Esther smiled. "He says so." There was only enough time for a split second of horror before Kasey's grip slipped and she plummeted towards the barn floor.  
  
what have I done?  
_Beautifully handled, child.  
_what have I done?  
_It's for the greater good.  
_WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
_Be prepared, Esther my child. It all quickens from here.  
  
_Esther was on the ground beside the prone body of her best friend in a flash.  
"Kasey?" she whispered, shaking her shoulder hard. "Kasey, wake up. Kasey, wake up. Come on, Kase. Wake up." Esther knew better -- she had heard the sickening snap when Kasey hit the ground -- but the shock was still so thick she refused to believe what had just happened. "Kasey, c'mon. Wake up." She took her friend by both shoulders and shook hard, but that only brought forth a fresh shock -- her head was at an odd angle on her neck, one that she knew wasn't right. "Kasey?" Esther whispered in disbelief.  
"What happened?!" Micah's voice was at the barn door, almost -- _almost -- _high with panic. Esther dropped Kasey to the ground, feeling as if she'd been caught red-handed.  
"She -- she fell," she stammered. "We were talking in the hayloft, and she fell, Micah, she fell --" He was already on his knees beside Kasey's body. He wouldn't touch her, though. Micah already knew it was too late.  
"I'll send for someone," he whispered, slowly getting to his feet.  
"She fell," Esther repeated. "She fell, I didn't do anything, she fell -- make her wake up, Micah!" He walked past her towards the barn door, and she managed to grab his jacket. "I didn't do anything! I didn't! I didn't --" Micah wrapped his arms around her in a tight, desperate hug. Esther took her breaths in deep gulps, pressing her face hard against his chest. "She fell," she whispered. "She just... fell." But the three of them knew different -- Esther, Micah, _and _He Who Walks Behind The Rows.  
  
And, for the first time in quite a while, He was pleased. 


	12. Regrets Come Too Late

   Esther walked down the street with a look of absolute terror on her face. Kasey was dead. Dead meant not coming back, and even in Esther's fogged up mind that fact was present. There was no way that she was going to go home, so she went to the only place in Hemmingford she knew that no one would find her. It was a place that she and Kasey had found when they were nine years old.  
     
----------------------------Flashback----------------------------  
"Come on, Kasey! This is gonna be fun!" The little girl's dark hair flew out behind her as she ran. "Kasey, go faster!" Stopping to wait for the light haired girl, Esther turned around. Her friend was picking her way carefully down the hill, trying not to ruin her clothes.   
   "Esther, it's all muddy! I don't want to get dirty. Hold on a second." Picking up the pace a little bit, Kasey finished climbing down the hill. Catching up to her best friend, the two girls walked slowly through the forest, one of the only ones in Hemmingford. "It's kind of funny, there being no corn." Kasey's thought was out in the open.  
   "Yeah, but that's ok. I like the trees." Esther spoke as she walked, and although the two didn't know exactly what they were looking for, they knew that they'd know it when they saw it. Just then, both gasped and stopped walking. "Kasey, look! It's a cave!" Esther ran forward, and Kasey followed." What do you think it's for."   
   By this time, they were at the entrance. Both knelt down, and looked into the dark mouth of the cave. "So, do you want to see what's in it?" Esther nodded, and the girls got onto their knees, preparing to crawl in. After a few seconds, Esther realized that they were sloping down, and heading farther underground. This didn't matter though, because the inside of the cave was beautiful.   
   Reaching the bottom, both girls stared around in surprise. The walls were covered in moss, and there was a sandy floor. Even though the room was underground, there was light filtering in through a hole about twenty feet above their heads. "It's beautiful!" Esther's eyes widened, as she looked around. "Kasey, this can be our special spot. We can come play here, and no one will know. It's perfect!"   
   Kasey giggled. "And when we're older, we can bring our boyfriends here." Her cheeks blushed a deep red as she said this, but Esther just laughed.   
   "Yeah, Kase, we can." Within a few days, Kasey and Esther had turned the little cave into a perfect playhouse, bringing pillows, blankets, and other things with them each time they played, just to make sure they'd be ok in the cave if they needed it.   
   By the end of the summer, it was almost like a cabin inside, and they had become accustomed to meeting there each day to play. They were almost sure that no one else knew about their place, and had sworn to keep it that way.   
   "We'll tell no one else about this, because it belongs to us." Kasey repeated after Esther. Both girls smiled.  
   "The cave is ours, and no one else can have it." This time, Esther repeated. They smiled again.  
   "Best friends forever." At the same time, Kasey and Esther made the mutual agreement. And for the next six years, no one knew about the cave, and the agreement was kept.  
   ----------------------------End Flashback----------------------------  
  
   Tears streamed down Esther cheeks. Maybe coming back to the cave hadn't been such a good idea after all. All of Kasey's stuff was still inside of it, and as she looked around, Esther spotted a letter, addressed to her, in Kasey's handwriting. Sniffling, she walked over to it and picked it up. Almost immediately as she began to read it, the tears came again.  
   Esther -   
   I know that you probably wont ever come back here again, but in case you do, this is here. I know you're mad, and well, I would be too. But you have to understand - I never meant to hurt you. You may not know it, but I think you do. Deep down. I'm sorry. You'll never know how sorry, though, because I'll never be able to make you see it.   
   Micah coming here probably ruined ten years of friendship. You were the best friend I ever had, and I want to thank you for that. This place proves it. If we hadn't been best friends, one of us would have spilled the secret of where we always go to someone else, and this place would have been ruined.      
   Anyway, I know that you'll probably never talk to me again, but I hope you read this. Every single word here is true, and again, I want you to know I'm sorry. Truly sorry. Maybe - hopefully - we'll look back on this one day and laugh. You'll always be my best friend, Esther, and I hope you understand that.  
                                        -Kasey-   
     
   She had been almost sure that it was going to work out. That cut through Esther, and she stood up quickly. "Micah." She said his name, and knew instantly what she had to do. "I have to go and find him. Tell him the truth. That'll make it better. Tell him that He Who Walks Behind the Rows made me kill my best friend." Crawling back up out of the cave, she decided that she would find Micah, even if it took her the rest of the day.   
   After searching the entire town, she still hadn't found him. There was only one place she hadn't looked, and she wasn't in any hurry to go there. Sighing, she decided that she had to, and started the slow journey to the barn. It's funny, she thought. A lot happened here. It burned down, Micah and I, Kasey's death. Pushing the thought out of her mind, Esther slowly opened the doors.  
   Not hearing anything, she quietly made her way back to where they had been this morning - where Kasey's body had been. She heard someone talking quietly, and half expected to see Kasey sitting there, waiting for her. It was Micah, and he was cradling Kasey's head on his lap.  
   "Kase, I know you can't hear me, and I know I've been here for a long time, but I wish you were able to tell me exactly what happened. I wish I had been here to help you. If I had gotten here a few seconds earlier, maybe you'd still be alive, with our child." Micah's voice broke.    
"Esther couldn't help you, so I don't know why I think I could have. Maybe, though, this was supposed to happen. Maybe, maybe I'm - " He stopped talking, overcome with tears. After a minute, he continued, with Esther watching from the shadows. "Kasey, I have to go. Mordechai and Jedediah are coming to get you. They're going to bury your body. You weren't a sacrifice, so you can't be in the corn." Micah carefully lifted her head, which was still at an odd angle, and set it back on the floor. Leaning over, he kissed her softly on the lips.   
"Maybe you can hear me. Maybe you could feel that. I don't know. I do know, though, that I love you." Bending over, he kissed her again, but he knew that this was to be the last time. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he turned to walk out of the barn, but caught sight of Esther.   
"Micah, I need to talk to you. It's important." Nodding slowly, he followed her out of the barn, casting one last mournful look over his shoulder. They stood out in front of the doors, and watched as Jedediah and Mordechai walked into the barn.   
"We'll take her out the back way, Micah." Micah nodded at Jedediah's soft voice, and turned back to Esther.   
"What is it, Esther?" Micah looked into her eyes, and she took a deep breath.  
"You'd better sit, Micah." A frown creased his features, but he sat. "Well, I was in the loft of the barn when you left, after talking to Kasey. And, well, it kind of went downhill. She was talking to me, about the baby, and you, and He Who Walks Behind the Rows, and well…" she trailed off, and looked into Micah's eyes. Taking a deep breath she started again. "Micah, I could have saved Kasey." His eyes widened in fear or anger, she couldn't tell which. "I didn't, though, because, He Who Walks Behind the Rows told me not to. He told me to kill her, and I wanted to. I really did.   
So, she slipped - that part is true. She was hanging from the edge of the loft, and I walked over to where she was holding on, and I looked sown at her. I told her - I told her that she wasn't pure enough to bear the child, and then I watched her fall. Micah, I regretted it as soon as she fell. I wanted to take it back, I really did, but I couldn't. She was dead, Micah, like she is now. " Micah's face had settled into a mask of anger, and he couldn't contain it any more.  
Standing up, he stared coldly into Esther's face. "You could have saved her? Kasey could still be alive now, with our baby?" Esther looked away.  
"It wasn't like that, Micah. You don't understand. She-" Micah cut her off with a stony glare.  
"You will regret your decision, Esther. You made it harshly, and now I will make you wish that you had never made it." He turned on his heel and stormed away from the barn. Esther called his name over and over, but he never looked back.   
"This damn barn." Esther sighed. "I just wanted him to understand." She turned and began to walk to her house. Suddenly the Voice was back.  
  
Esther  
what?  
You did well. Do not let the boy see how he's hurt you.  
why?  
It does not matter.   
but - he has hurt me, and he needs to know it.  
No.  
  
         The voice was gone, and Esther was alone again. "Why does He do that? He comes and goes, and comes and goes… it's all too confusing, and I don't like it." Sighing, she finished her trek home, and went to sleep. There was a meeting that night, and she wasn't planning on missing it.   
         "Honey, we're leaving." Her mother's voice woke her, and Esther sat up in bed. "Oh, do you know where Kasey is? Her parents haven't seen her all day." Kasey's lying in a hole in the ground somewhere around town. Want a shovel? We can have a little grave robbing party.  
         "No mom, I haven't seen her since this morning. Micah was looking for her, though." She smiled.   
         "Esther, I don't know if I like you being friends with that boy. He seems dangerous. Stay away from him." Esther smiled again.  
         "Mom, we're just friends. Kasey's not going to go near him anymore, though." A puzzled look crossed her mother's face.   
         "Why not?" Esther shrugged, and the woman came over to the bed. Sitting down, she hugged Esther tightly, and then stood back up.   
         "We've got to go. Your father and I have to pick up the Whitings. We're going to the town meeting. See you later." Waving at her mother, Esther stood up and walked to the window.   
         "Bye, Daddy. See you tomorrow." Her father waved back, then got into the car and drove down the driveway. Turning as the car went out of sight, Esther got ready to go to the meeting.   
         Later, while she was walking to the clearing, Esther spotted Micah walking in front of her. "Micah, please wait. Please?" He stopped, and turned around. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair wasn't slicked back, it hung loosely in his face. "Micah, what's wrong with you?" He didn't answer, just simply stared back at her.   
         "My child, He Who Walks Behind the Rows thanks you for your service. The adults have been taken care of, and now it is time to rid the town of any further impurity. It is time." He turned, and walked toward the corn.   
         "The black fire's back. He's not Micah… he's He Who Walks Behind the Rows." Esther took a deep breath, and followed the Micah-thing into the corn. Walking quickly, she arrived at the clearing in time to see Angela and Lacey tied to the corn pallets. "Yes! Lacey's gonna die!" Smiling, she watched as Micah prepared Danny for the sacrifice. At the last minute, he faltered, and knocked Micah down. Ruth rushed over to help him, and Danny, Lacey, John, and Angela started to fight the Children.   
         Mordechai was the first to fall, and after that everything went to hell. The children were able to bring Danny, Lacey, John, and Angela back into the clearing, and for a moment it looked like everything would work out. But then, the Indian was able to start the tractor up again, and it moved up maybe three feet, catching the back of Micah's robe.   
         "Micah!" Esther's scream carried across the whole field, and as everyone watched, she tried to save him, but the Voice was back.   
  
_Esther… leave him. _  
But I can't. I love him!   
_He does not love you. Leave him. He does not matter._  
Yes, he does!   
_No. Leave him. _  
You said he'd love me   
_I lied_  
  
         Two words shattered Esther's hopes and dreams. As she helplessly watched, Micah was freed of whatever hold He Who Walks Behind the Rows had, and he looked straight into her eyes. His lips moved, and she was able to catch the word.   
         "Kasey." Micah was sucked backward, and as she looked on, what was left of him died with a scream as the boy was pulled under the Harvester to the waiting blades. Sobbing, Esther stood in disbelief as she watched pieces of Micah come out through the pipe at the top of the machine.   
         Someone, she didn't know who, grabbed her and ran from the clearing. They reached safety just as the machine exploded. Esther turned to look back. There was a huge ball of fire and as she watched, it reduced itself to ashes. She was left with nothing. No best friend, no parents, and worst of all, the love of her life was dead.   



	13. Sacrifice

It took hours to put out the fire.  
  
The children had to wait until Garrett and Company left, but once the Indian was burning they had another problem on their hands. The flames -- both from the exploding Harvester and Redbear's burial -- swept through the fields swiftly, ravaging the corn like a horde of angry bugs. With a lot of hard work and countless buckets of water, the children finally managed to subdue the fire. However, it was hardly the victory it should've been. Many of them had been injured in the fight, and those that weren't injured were exhausted. But above all, they were mourning for those they had lost -- for their friends, for their siblings, and for their leader.  
  
Esther was numb. She helped put out the fire, then took the ones who were injured to the Doc Appleby's old office for first aid. But when that was done, there was nothing left to do but wait -- as they had waited in Gatlin. So she left the doctor's office, which was now filled with confused, sniffling children, and began wandering the empty streets of Hemmingford. Her parents were gone. Her best friend was gone. And worst of all, _Micah was gone._  
  
i didn't think you'd really kill him  
_It had to be done.  
_... why?  
_The child she carried was supposed to be one concieved for love of me.  
_so? you told me it was  
_Oh, it was at first. But the love for me grew into love for one another, and the purity of the child was spoiled._  
... THAT'S why all this happened?! because two people LOVED each other?!  
_Don't give me all the credit, Esther. None of it could've happened without you._  
  
When she realized the conversation was over, Esther looked up to find herself in the cornfield. She was merely ten feet away from the twisted hunk of metal that used to be a Harvester.  
"I'm so sorry," Esther whispered to her hands. "I didn't want it to be this way, for either of you -- I'm so sorry..." Slowly, she sank to her knees and clasped her hands in prayer. It seemed the only thing left to do. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it -- as it --" She couldn't remember the rest, and somehow that seemed the final blow to the one good God who might be listening. Esther gave up and just pressed her face into her palms, fighting sobs. "Forgive me," was all she managed before surrendering to the tears.  
  
She had no idea how she ended up in the clearing.  
  
Esther had a vague memory of Micah's face and voice, but it was a fleeting one that she couldn't quite grasp. Now she stood before the remaining Children, mixed of Gatlin and Hemmingford and waiting for her to speak.  
"My brothers and sisters," she said evenly, her voice loud and clear, "we walk through the valley of the shadow of death, but we will not be afraid. Because the Father is watching over us. We have lost many a good follower tonight, and some of you are badly hurt, but we must not give up. Your hope may be shattered -- and who is to blame for that?" There was a long, uncertain pause before someone said hesitantly,  
"The outlanders?"  
"Yes!" Esther swept a hand behind her at the charred fields. "Who is to blame for our wretched harvest, one that will not bear pure corn until the next harvest moon?"  
"The outlanders." This time it wasn't so tentative, and more children joined in.  
"Who is to blame," she went on, her voice nearly a shout now, "for the brethren we have wrongly lost tonight?"  
"The outlanders!" Nearly all of them now.  
"And _who is to blame _for the unjust and untimely death of our brother, our leader, and our _friend _Micah?" Esther half expected them to yell, "YOU!" And wouldn't that be right? But they continued as they had been, some of their voices angry now --  
"The outlanders!"  
"Yes, my brothers and sisters," she went on, shaking away the silly worry. "The outlanders have done this to us, as they did in Gatlin. But they cannot break our spirit. He Who Walks Behind The Rows will watch over us always, even when it seems He is not here." Esther took in a deep breath. "I will take Micah's place as leader. He has spoken to me, and He says this is as it is written. The lost lamb will be found, and the flock will rise up again." She extended a hand at the crowd. Jedediah was at her left, and he slowly gave her what she wanted -- Micah's long, silver machete. It had survived the fire, if not a little worse for the wear. But it was still his. Esther lifted it slightly, watched as the early morning's light glinted off of it, and remembered Micah.  
  
_He Who Walks Behind The Rows welcomes you.  
  
Anything beautiful comes with sacrifice.  
  
He rewards us in many ways.  
  
I love you too.  
  
_She remembered Kasey too.  
  
_Best friends forever.  
  
_For a very brief moment, she hoped that wherever they were, they were happy. And that she was making them proud.  
"We will show the outlanders that they have not won," Esther went on, her voice a little quieter. "We will show them by continuing on as we always do, by keeping the Word of the Lord and using it well." She took another deep breath, then swept the machete's point slowly over the crowd. "Who among us is 19?" After a long moment, a girl with short brown hair slowly raised her hand.  
"I am," she said hesitantly. Esther took one more deep breath, then smiled.  
"Come forward," she murmured. "Come forward."  
  
Jedediah began preparing the sacrifice. 


End file.
